Natsu's Awakening
by TheGoldWolf12
Summary: Natsu uses a last ditch effort to stop a threat from destroying the guild. He gets addicted to his new found power. His old friends are the only things that can save him now.


"Iron Dragon's Roar" Gajeel shouted.

Natsu, having just seen the destruction of his guildhall, stood and faced the Iron Dragon Slayer with only one thought: Kill. He performed a last ditch attempt to stop Gajeel, he did something his father told him to never do. He sucked in the roar from Gajeel and fell to the ground on his hands and knees. He felt a new power coursing through his veins and he felt even more powerful than ever.

Natsu glanced up to see a shocked and slightly terrified Gajeel looking at him. Natsu grinned before smiling crazily at the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"That. Was. Great!" He shouted. He lunged forward and punched Gajeel in the stomach with an iron hand coated in flames.

"What… the... hell!" Gajeel groaned out from the ground.

Natsu blinked a few times before bending over and picking up a piece of metal off of the ground and biting into it. He felt replenished and grinned.

He turned to the few people left in the room and raised both his arms in a victorious pose. "I am Natsu Dragneel, the Iron Fire Dragon Slayer!" He grinned wickedly.

He looked at Lucy and finally noticed how bruised and battered she was. He glared back at the groaning Gajeel and stomped his foot on the Iron Dragon Slayer's head, instantly knocking him unconscious.

He ran to Lucy's side where some guy in a horse costume stood at attention with a salute.

"Luce, are you okay?" He asked concerned.

She smiled painfully and nodded at him.

He grinned before realizing that Jose, still on board, needed to be beaten down. He sneered before jumping up to the next level of the guild and so on until he found Erza about to impale herself.

"Erza!" He shouted quickly.

Surprised, she let the sword clang to the ground.

"Ah, so the Salamander wants to play now eh?" Jose said with an evil chuckle. His eyes narrowed when he saw the scale-like skin covering Natsu's forearms and eyes. "What did you do, Salamander?" He sneered.

"I decided to test out Gajeel's powers, they're pretty cool!" He said with a knowing chuckle.

"Iron Dragon Scales!" He shouted. Iron scales covered his entire body and he laughed.

"Man this is cool!" He said before disappearing and reappearing in the blink of an eye.

He punched Jose in the jaw which shocked the few surrounding him. Even the newly arrived Makarov wanted to see what would happen now that Natsu had come.

"You little brat! Dark Pulse!" Jose shouted loudly, blasts of energy sending Natsu flying backwards.

Natsu grabbed the ground and halted himself before launching himself wildly at the Wizard Saint.

"Iron Fire Dragon: Roar!" Natsu shouted. A vortex of fire and shrapnel directly hit Jose and forced him backwards.

"How is this possible?" Jose grunted in pain. Short, ragged breaths escaping his mouth. "You're the Fire Dragon Slayer, how are you using Gajeel's magic?" He asked.

"There's an ability my father told me about. We Dragon Slayers can create a second magical energy container for other Dragon Slayer Magic, but only if we're strong enough to eat the other's element." He explained.

"But how!? That defies the very nature of magic!" Jose screamed in anger.

"Not Dragon Slayer magic, ours is a special gift from our fathers and mothers, we are a special type of wizard." Natsu grinned.

"Dead Wave!" Jose screamed. A beam of energy that impacted Natsu and sent him into a wall. "That… that should've ripped you apart!" Jose shouted in anguish and disbelief.

Natsu grunted and spat some blood out of his mouth. He reached over and grabbed a chunk of metal from the ground and began biting into it. His fatigue disappeared if only slightly.

He glowered at Jose and held his hand out. "Iron Fire Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Exploding Shrapnel Flame Blade!" He swiped his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that barraged his target.

Jose fell crumpled on the ground. Gray, Elfman, Erza, and Makarov all stared in envy, admiration, and pride respectively.

"Natsu!" Makarov called.

Natsu turned around and shot at the old man who just sidestepped as Natsu slammed viciously into a looming Aria. The Wind Mage collapsed unconscious.

"The war's over. We've won." Makarov said with a sigh.

"Maybe, but I have some things I need to do." Natsu said ominously.

"Where are you going Natsu?" Makarov asked.

"Out." Was his only response before dropping down through the holes he made in the floor earlier.

He finally reached his previous battle site to see a now awake Gajeel sitting against the wall overlooking the ocean.

"Hey Gajeel." Natsu said as he walked over to where the man lay defeated.

"What?" The defeated Dragon Slayer bit back sharply.

"I want you to train me in the arts of your Dragon Slayer Magic." He said.

"Like hell I'd do that!" Gajeel shouted.

"You won't have anything better to do, I heard the Council is disbanding Phantom Lord." Natsu said.

Gajeel growled before standing up and limping away. "We leave tomorrow morning." He said.

"You're welcome to stay at my place." Natsu offered.

Gajeel growled before nodding.

They arrived at a small cabin in the woods a good ways away from Magnolia. He opened the door and gestured for Gajeel to enter.

Gajeel gasped at what he saw inside.


End file.
